


You & Me

by Shir0Nek0



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Cute Petey, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Guy x Guy - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, jokester wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0Nek0/pseuds/Shir0Nek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really wanting to get with spidey, Deadpool needs to win his heart over.. But how? What's a man gotta do to get some lovin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker =20  
Wade Wilson = 21

===================  
Hmm.. Peter...Peter... Peter.... I believe I first met him in high school, before the incident in the club with my dad. He was quite the nerd, with his round glasses and beiber hair. Needless to say, that's the last thing I remember of him. Deadpool sat himself down in one of the headquarters chairs. He thought to himself, if Peter was and may still be such a nerd, than this guy, Spider-Man. Might as well be Peter. He kept staring at Spider-Man, the guy was obviously wearing his tight spandex costume, every bulge, shape and curve was clear with that suit. Deadpool laughed. "What a day!~" Spider-Man looked over his shoulders. "What's wrong with today?" Deadpool hummed. "Don't know babe, just feel extra happy.." 

Of course you feel extra happy you see a beautiful ass in front of your face.

That ass tho.

True say that ass.

Wade ignored his boxes, trying keep from speaking with himself. The spider felt heat rise to his face, Wade was looking at his ass, damn this flirt! He knew, and bet that others knew he was a virgin and that would be why they pulled shit on him. Being the youngest on the team had its perks but it was mainly a big hassle. For instance THAT guy, yes, Deadpool. He was so annoying and embarrassing and flirty, all the time. Subconsciously Peter knew what was up, he had grown to like Deadpool. Yes he had seen the guys face all the time and no! the scars didn't bother him. He actually didn't mind the scars at all. Peter sat down next to Deadpool, he thought of the snarkiest comment. "Being deep in thought will hurt your brain.." Wade chuckled. "Oh honey, not if my thoughts are filled with you.... So don't worried, Baby boy." Peter felt a tingle go up his back, he wasn't worried.... He Definitely wasn't worried... Never! Never would he be worried, specially for someone like Deadpool...………...............Who's he kidding he was really worried. Wade was never really deep in thought. Spider-Man fidgeted a little not meeting the others gaze, desperately trying to figure a way out. Wade was on the other hand leaned back in his chair and casually asked the question in his mind. "So do you like chemistry the best?" The spider look over to Deadpool in surprise. Since when was he paying attention. "Uhh... I've loved chemistry since I was little...." Deadpool chuckled, we're getting somewhere. "Not bad, not bad at all. Wade you are a genius!!.." Peter smiled. "Who's wade?...." Deadpool face palmed. "Uh... I've said wade many times in my sentences, even while you guys were present....we also live together for about a month now....How don't you know who that is?" Peter shrugged. "I don't pay attention sometimes..." Deadpool reached up and pulled his mask off. "I'm wade wilson, nice to make your acquaintance.... Mr. Peter Parker.." Spider-Man froze. "Huh!?! How? Where....I only told you my first name...-" Wade smirked, realizing that he was indeed right. "Let me tell you a story Peter, it's starts off with once upon a time, there was a boy in grade 10. He wasn't really a good boy, that every parent could boast about but he tried not to be bad, if not necessary....this boy's name was Wade-" Peter listened attentively. "-every now and then he would notice a niner, who looked out of place and different. This boy loved chemistry, like a lot! At school he got bullied, no matter how hard he tried to look out for himself. One day while he was getting beat up, Wade jumped in and gave him a helping hand. Since that day, they hung out until shit went down on Wade's side and he was hauled out of school....... The end!" Deadpool clapped for himself as he posed to the empty room, excluding the spider who was next to him. Peter jumped up, nearly ripping the fabric off the seat. "S-so what you're telling me is..... You're Wade Wilson!!!.. Like the Wadey from school?" Wade chuckled, while getting up and bowing. "That's me... Your highness.." 

Peter was happy and terrified. "What in the world happened to you Wade?..." Deadpool was now walking out the headquarters with spidey, he felt uncomfortable but answered anyways. "Long story short, torture and a shit load of experiments." Peter grabbed Wade's hand. "You.... You were tortured.... And experimented on... How can you be so-." Wade laughed, feeling even better. "I'm telling you Pete, today is just getting better and better..." Peter let go of Wade's hand and pouted. "You're way to happy and careless for your own good..." They marched down to their apartment, yes they had their own flat, just like Sherlock and Watson. As they walked in, Peter felt his heart twinge. So it was Wade, the Wade he had a crush on, the Wade he probably still has a crush on, the Wade that told him everything and knows all his life stories. Wow.. So it really was-. He had grown accustomed to Wade and everything from the small scars all over his face to the flirting he did. His face was still beautiful, his personality still better than many of the avengers. Peter took his suit off, he walked out with his boxer on and a towel. It was shower time, a long awaited shower time. Peter walked into the shower only to find a butt naked Wade. "Oh shit.... I-I'm sorry Wade... Should have knocked....sorry.." Before he could leave Wade had pulled him into the shower with him. "Saves water...." Peter was flushed. "I'll pay the water bill so it doesn't matter.." Wade wouldn't let go tho. "W-Wade.. Let go.." As if to make matters worse Peter felt his heart racing. Why is my heart racing so fast... It's bullshit... I just met him a month ago... Pipe down heart of mine... I can't have feelings, it's impossible. Peter sighed as he pushed back into a wall. "Now see here Wade, we can't t-take.." His eyes fell onto the toned muscles on wades back. Sexy sexy hot damn.. Peter mentally smacked himself. "I've - I've got to go" he slipped out of the shower as fast as he could. Damn it! Damn it all! He had big undying feelings for the ex-merc. Shit. He sat on the bed with his towel still a rapped around his waist. "Just great.." Peter could still feel the heat resonating from Wade, the warmth. It felt nice. But why was he so... How did it happen, this thing he had for Wade..

Wade was in the shower finishing up. 

Nice going big guy, scared the spider away.

Yup you definitely scared spidey for good... Or until he pities us and I really hate it when he pities us..

All that hard work for nothing, all the holding back, acting like a gentleman, not having sex with anyone.

Speaking of sex, how long has it been.. 2 months now

2 months!!! Holy shit! 

No booty for 2 months

No life for 2 months

Yup

Yes..

"Oh shut up... For five minutes please!! Just five minutes.." Wade groaned in annoyance.

Aww we made the tough guy upset 

I think we did 

Hah wonder if he'd even consider you after all you're face looks like shit

Aren't we just insulting ourselves when you say that

Ah touché 

So correct term is we look like shit, not only him

Gotcha gotcha... Next time I'll be using your correct terms

You should! it impresses girls

What about guys..cause spidey- 

"SHUT UP!!!... For god's sake, my brain hurts....do I have to shoot myself for some peace and quiet..." The boxes stopped talking. "Thank you.." Hal got out of the shower getting dressed, basically just boxers and throwing a towel onto his head. "Peter, you can go into the shower now.." He called out as he walked into the living room, allowing Peter a quick access into the shower. He flipped through the channels. "Everything is so boring.... Except re-watching Star Wars..." 

Solid choice! I'd like to see that too

It's "we" cause we are one person...

Oh yeah damn it.........You know what.....no fucks were given... Like honestly who gives a shit how I say things..

Proper grammar bitch... It helps us speak, also makes us look less stupid than "we"  
really are..

And if people were to know I'm "stupid" or not would they treat me differently...

Uhh... Guess not... But that's-

Nope no... I win this one... Suck it jackass...

Wade huffed, the amount of inner arguments he's had, he really was mental. But nonetheless how could he win over Peter? Was there a trick, a way to claim your love or just plain old confessions...

Wade honey, it's not about this bull crap it's about conveying your inner emotions and some extra other bull shit-

Well thanks there grandma, we should have tried out for a movie...... Cause that,creepily reminded me of an old hag on her porch knitting.

Uhh fuck you!! let me continue, you blabbering piece of shit.. Anyways, all you gotta do is show him you love him then-

Then we get some bootay 

True dat... We get bootay 

Wade face palmed, not following that.

Peter stepped out of the shower, he felt squeaky clean and refreshed. Yeah Peter! You finally got a day off!! A warm shower and now some food... Peter wore his Deadpool boxer wrapped his towel tightly around his waist and walked out. Don't want Deadpool seeing that.. Oh no! Peter walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. From the corner of his eyes he could see Wade sitting there in utter silence, deep in thought once again. "Uhh... Wade?" Wade's eyes flickered towards the noise. "Yeah Pete?" Peter smiled. "Honestly... All jokes aside, you okay?" Wade chuckled. "I guess ... Yeah..." Peter could tell that he wasn't feeling that good so he offered up his triumph card. "Well wanna go eat some Taco Bell??" Wade's eyes widened, a smirk covering his face. "Uh... Hell yeah!!" 

They say at Taco Bell, eating three tacos and a burrito each. Wade burped. "Always so good... No joke..." Peter gave him a smile. "You seemed upset, so that's why I thought Tacos.. You okay now" Wade smiled. "I'm actually so happy you came with me here.... Feels kinda like a date.." Wade looked at Peter, to catch his reaction. Which was nonetheless, a red mess. He looked something like a tomato. Wade licked his lips. "Just how I like em.. Red and hot as hell.." Peter choked a little on his burrito. "Damn it Wade... Enough with the sappy things.." 

Wade was sleeping in his bed, thoughts of today's "date" being replayed. He smiled in adoration and love. 

Aww isn't he cute? Getting all happy and excited over shit like this...

We could just ask him out.... Would be such a big deal..

You think big guy here will ask Petey out.... He's a wuss... Just saying

That's just great upon the many things we call ourselves on a daily basis..wuss... New word

Well I never thought anyone would care for us... Like really... He was genuinely worried.. 

His job... "Hero"...

True but... I don't want to believe that... Neither do you... I love him......................... And his ass

Seems like we couldn't not say that..

Honey enough with the damn we... Makes me feel like a that chick in that movie orphan who was like 52 years old but in a 9 year old body.. Except there's three of us in a 21 year old...

So you referred us to a damn demon... Why that's pleasant.. You prick

Whatcha call my ass face... You piece of sh- 

Wade groaned. "Shut the fuck up....my offer still stands, blowing my brains out.. Seems so much better.." Everything, including his boxes went quiet. Wade finally got some long needed sleep.


	2. I Was So Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought about Wade more than Wade gave himself credit for.. The web head spent lots of time wondering about how he should go on with his feelings and well maybe he forgot that Wade's only a man too..

Wade Wilson = 21  
Peter Parker = 20  
====••======••••=======••••=====

Wade woke up to sound of static, probably the tv. He rolled out of bed, walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Walking out he bumped into Peter, the shorter man fell. "Ouch.." Wade reached down putting Peter on his feet. "Sorry Pete... Didn't see you there.." He walked by stretching and yawning. A glance toward Peter, as he looked at the spiders adorable bed head. So cute!  
~he's cute

-I'll agree with you. He is..

~what I'd do to that plump ass of his

-indeed... What would you do?

~I'd fuck it senseless....... Being that I am a sex addict

-gotta give you props, I'd do the same.

Wade smirked, knowing that he also agreed subconsciously.

Peter came out of the bathroom, while Wade was making PANCAKES!! Hell Yea! He took in a deep breath, hummed as he enjoyed the smell. "I love pancakes and syrup in the morning.." Wade chuckled. " oh you do? Should have told me sooner Peter.... I wouldn't have denied you "my pancake or syrup"..." It's didn't hit him till he sat at the table. Peter gasped, furiously blushing as the words sunk in. Was he.... Was Wade really talking about his....?... "You pervert!!" Peter threw a pillow towards Wade. Wade grinned easily catching the pillow, being the best mercenary had made Wade accustomed to any outcome in any situation. "Oooooo! I like em feisty...." Wade exclaimed. Peter blushed once again, trying to ignore the merc. He dug into his pancakes humming and whining in delight. They really were the best.

~So..??? Seems like spidey's okay.... You know with our shenanigans.... And that's always a good thing...

-definitely is.. I mean, who's ever stuck around after a week with us...

~ His mom...

\- Her and?...... 

~ nobody....

-Dumb ass.... It's spidey...

~ Oh you're right! But I think we were looking for other options... 

Wade chuckled, he kind of agreed with them. Peter was the only roommate he has ever had. But he wasn't up to play friends anymore... He wanted more than friendship between them. It's happened about a week after Peter moved in, he was walking to class when he had heard Peter. "Guys don't say that.." He could hear other students laughing. "But really Parker, how do you get along with that devil of a roommate??.." Wade frowned, so only a week and Peter had turned on him, typical. Peter groaned. "Guys.. Truthfully Wade's an amazing guy, he may be weird but then again aren't we all.... I love how out of all the friends I'd had he was the only one able to make me laugh the day I got here......" The others laughed and one spoke out. "And what's your point?" Peter mocked their laugh."My point is that giving someone a chance....... That's what'll make you successful in life...... I always give people a chance or two before I dismiss them.... Wade hasn't even used up any of my chances.. He ranks in the top two of my friends........... So don't ever talk about him like that!!". So after that day, everything went uphill, Wade's feelings, his trust and his need for Peter. 

While they were finishing up breakfast a song popped into his head, then he gave his undying curiosity a test. The test of, "would Parker sing back?". He sang. "Cause it's youuu, and mee, and all of the people, with nothing to do... Nothing to lose.." He stopped, ushering to Peter. Continue!!! Peter gulped down the bite of pancake in his mouth and continued. ".... And it's youuuu, and meee, and all of the people! And I don't know whyy?? I can't keep my eyes off of you..." Wade smirked his evil smirk, Peter blushed.... He fucked up

~awe isn't he cute?

-adorable... So pink...

~ can we keep him? 

-uh I have no complaint...

~so let's keep him...

Wade burst out laughing. "I wanna keep him...." Peter dropped his fork, blushing like the hot sauce that goes on Wade's tacos. "Stop that you!!.you........you sappy romantic...." Wade put his hand on Peter's. "But really... It's me that can't keep his eyes off of you.." Peter face was covered with blush. "Honestly Wade..... It's different... I'm like that shiny toy your mom wouldn't let you touch... Eventually when you do... You'll get bored........you know like bored .....o-of me" Peter sighed removing his hand from under Wade's and placing it on his thighs. Wade sighed. He really doesn't think that highly of me... When did I ever play around with people.. I mean I've always flirted but that's it.

~Wade dear, you are a hoe... Yes practically a man hoe..

-Can't deny that... But he has controlled himself for 2 months now..... Rehab?

~Buddy if only.... Eventually he'll have a sex fest.... Just wait...

-Wow... There goes all the festivals if been too...

~ I mean the man hoe love is not that bad...

-It's actually awful.... That "man hoe" love is temporary..... A real love ain't..

~gotta hand it to you, the dumb half.... You're kind of right.. In a way...

-I'm always right, you tumor ....

Wade sighed as they bickered, the voices in his head were going to be the death of him. Peter was still staring at Wade, feeling a pang of guilt as the merc looked upset now. Parker you dumb fuck... He wasn't lying.... He just didn't know how to show you... Peter got up and leaned into the deeply focused man, his lips inches away from the man's cheek. I love you too, so this is embarrassing as hell but I'll oversee it only this time. 

Wade was deep in thought, who was I to think that I ever had a chance? A moment later, he felt warmth cover his cheek. His eyes darted to the left, seeing a very flushed Peter Parker, stuck to his face. "P-Pete... Whatcha doing??" Peter removed his lips and picked up his dishes, going to wash them. "Thanks for the pancakes.... They're always so good..." Wade eyes followed Peter to the kitchen. "That's it?.." Peter cleared his throat, feeling blush cover his face again. "An-and don't over think it.... I'd have really told you if "this" was a no go...." Wade gasped, eyes about to pop out. We got a chance "So.... So I have a chance?? .... You know to be with you..." Peter covered his fuming face."I-I can't spell everything out..." Wade yelled in happiness and excitement. "HELL YEAH!!! I never thought it would be possible..." Peter shrugged, answering almost inaudibly. "I-I really didn't know you liked me.." Peter finished washing the dishes, he was walking out when Wade grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thanks for never... You know never doubting me Petey.." Peter blushed, stuffing his face into Wade's shirt, he hugged back. "You idiotic sap... " They both laughed, never had they felt this way before.

For the next few week, Wade had worked on becoming a gentleman, not that Peter thought he wasn't but he admired Wade's determination. On their mission, he was attentive, like always and he would always end up covering peters blind spot. So yes getting hurt was a thing for him. Peter didn't pay attention to that much, he never thought it really hurt. Because of his healing factor, this time in particular tho. They were against apocalypse, not so easy. It started when Peter had stumbled upon his minions, as he was walking home. Thankfully Wade had shown up about 2 minutes after, S.H.E.I.L.D was already at the scene with the avengers. 

They each fought finally apocalypse came out when he seemed to be losing. "Insolent pests..... This planet is my righteous property.." Wade snorted at the comment. Is he a dumb ass? "Uh I think you missed history class you dumb weirdo...." Peter was now standing next to Wade. "Really.... I totally thought you'd swear..." Wade shrugged. Don't want cap pulling the red card out.." Peter laughed, now swinging towards apocalypse and webbing him in the face before kicking him square in the jaw. 

It wasn't till Wade heard Peter gasp that he lunged towards the weird thing. And stabbed him in the hand. He had Peter in a tight hold, choking him. Peter fell with a thud and Wade was grabbed and taken. Peter didn't find him that night. 

It had been a week, the avengers gave up saying that Wade had probably moved on. Not Peter thought, he could feel Wade, he was somewhere out there waiting to be found. Eventually Peter had stumbled upon something in a warehouse, the one the always met up at. He walked gasping at the smell and mostly at what he could make out, blood everywhere. It looked like a slaughter house. Instantly he noticed something inhuman on the floor, more like remains. It was part of apocalypse, so if apocalypse got away where's Wade? As he walked to a darker end, he felt like he was in a puddle of god knows what. He flinched as he saw what the puddle was.. Wade!! The man's limbs weren't attached, none of them. His insides all over the place. Peter felt it sick, his heart felt like it was being ripped out, Wade... You really fought a good fight.... How aren't you re-regenerating.. Peter fell to his knees desperately trying to place each limb in the right place... Wade.... Wake up!! You can't die!! Not when... Not when I haven't told you how I feel about you... Peter eventually finished arranging them, he then picked Wade's head up and cradled it into his own head, he's cold.. Peter felt droplets falling against his mask, he really is dead? He peeled the mask off, throwing it onto the floor, Wade's mask wasn't there anymore, his face in something of a blissful sleep. He could feel the small amount of aces in the man's face, his blond hair was short like always. He kept crying, the tears just kept rolling out, it wasn't his fault, Wade... Wade just couldn't be gone. He put his nose against Wade's cheek. "Please don't leave me..." He continued, he wrapped his hands around Wade's head a little tighter, life wouldn't be the same without you. Shaking vigorously, tears still coming out, he took in a shaky breath and whimpered quietly into Wade's cheek. "I love you............. I love you Wade!!..... Please wake up. I'd- I'd lose everything without you." Finally Peter brushed his lips, pecking Wade's temple. "D-don't you dare leave me here.... Just *hick* wake up... I'll die you know.. *sniff*" He felt fingers brush against his iron grip. ".. Same here baby boy....." He coughed out some blood, Peter on the other hand rested the man's head on his thighs, eyes wide and thankful. "... I'd also die without you..maybe not physically but Wade, this Wade.... Would die......" Peter sobbed into his palms. "You dumb... Why'd you not yell for help.. I'd have came.." Wade groaned, limbs attaching was very, very painful. "That's exactly why... I'd never let you get into a dangerous situation........ I don't care how many times I get ripped apart, I'd never call..." Peter blushed leaning into Wade's chest. "You stupid sappy lunatic...... That's exactly how I feel... I don't care if that meant my death... But this..." He ushered the Wade's body. "It's painful.... I can tell, it really is painful..........,,...... I was so stupid, never realizing every time you got shot, every time you got stabbed.... It hurt like hell... I'm so sorry Wade.." Wade chuckled, groaning. "Not the worst part, oh and I'd tell you to leave right about now... Because...... Well.." Peter gave him a curious look. "....because I have to grow back some organs and I get loud... Like really loud, so if you'd be a doll and just leave me here for about ten-" peters hushed him. "I'm staying.." Wade felt the stings and pain growing . "I-I.... Don't say I didn't tell you so...guhaa... Ouch ouch ouch.... Shit!" Wade clenched Peter's arm, it hurts like hell. He finally yelled, loud clear and in agony. He got up, clenched his stomach and yelled. The yelling continued, turning into sharp screams. The sounds echoed into peter's ears, this... How did he not realize... How.. The screaming continues, now with loud whimpers. Shit! Fuck! You're really scaring Peter.... Man up and hold it in... It was really hard not to cry, Wade looked like shit and he was definitely in pain. Peter finally felt tears come down his cheeks, he then sat in between deadpool's open legs, putting his own on each side of Wade, he was facing him now and he gave the man what he thought was best, mainly for him tho cause he was bawling now. He gave a warm fuzzy tight hug. He could feel the sweat on his skin, the racing heart and his screams. They pierced the air, like daggers, piercing peter's heart. Peter gripped tighter, leaning into the crook of the others neck. "I'm here... It'll be okay.." I was so god damn blind.. Wade slowly wrapped his hand around Peter, he wasn't screaming or yelling anymore. Just taking in ragged breaths, and letting our little coughs. "..... Huff.... Huff... I- haa.. I love you too baby boy.." Peter's heart fluttered in embarrassment. "Y-you heard that?..." Wade chuckled. "Can't miss the best parts you know... That'd be a waste.." Peter hugged tighter. "I.... Thank you Wade.." Wade kissed peters head, this really was what he wanted. For the first time his boxes, on mute... Quiet as if they had nothing to say. They stayed like that for a while, in each other's embrace. 

When they were getting up to go Peter crouched down, kneeling his back to Deadpool. Time to give him one of the many things he's wanted from me. "Wanna get a piggy back ride?" Wade's eyes widened, doesn't he hate that? Wade grinned. "I will take you up on that cause I love piggy back rides.......... But only from a certain someone.." Peter blushed pulling his mask over his face. " Leggo then..." 

Peter swing them home, but before he stopped at the S.H.E.I.L.D hospital, demanding a check on Deadpool. Deadpool laughed. "Ooo, bossy! I like that.." Peter blushed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Good, no complaining then.." The stay was short but memorable. As Wade tried to embarrass Peter in every way possible. But honestly Peter had missed that. It's been what one week, Wade just meant more to him than any other person right now. The ex-merc was honestly the closest thing to what guys refer to a "keeper". 

That night the merc closed his eyes trying to sleep while the most philosophical conversation was going on in his mind. He just wanted to listen because it really felt like it had been years since he had heard his two demons. 

~ So was spidey just not the slightest I don't know, sweet..... 

\- I could just gobble him up, syrup and all

~ He was being so different.. Like he finally figured out, we do get hurt when stabbed.... No duh everyone does...

\- But that's the reason he's so cute..... Because he's always two steps behind, barely keeping up... 

~ Guess you're right! He is indeed cute and adorbs all in his own way

-Ahhhhh! I wanna test.... Just a sample.

~ Patience you one........ With patience we get a more wild Peter 

\- True that.... So patience then

the door to Wade's room opened, a shadow crept closer to Wade, he could tell it was Peter. Who else would be here, now?! Wade kept his eyes shut pretending to sleep, he felt something shift and part of his bed move a bit. Peters breath slowly relaxed and gradually slowed down, he fell asleep. Wait where is spidey sleeping anyways? Wade's eyes slowly opened and he looked into his right. There he found peter's head resting on his bed while his body was on the floor. He had most definitely fallen asleep. His hair a fluff, his eyes shut with long lashes sticking out and his lips plump and oh so kissable. Wade smirked, Peter was worried, wasn't he? Wade slowly moved a little over and pulled peter into his bed, throwing the blanket over him. There really was an appeal to sleeping with the person you love, Wade grinned. "Peter..... I don't care if you're hearing the or not.... But from today onwards, you're mine..... All mine.." Peter shifted a little, moving closer to the heat source, he draped his arm over Wade's side and nuzzled into his chest. Wade smiled, putting one arm around peter's neck. He kissed Peter's forehead before drifting off into his no enter, no exit zone. It's where some messed up shit happened and he'd thank god if no one ever figured them out. He gave one last yawn before his eyes gave up on his and he was faced with darkness.


End file.
